A software application may include various functionality. Persons designing software may be confronted with a limited knowledge of their users. Developing functionality for software applications for users without understanding the ways in which users use software inhibits development. Developers wonder: Is certain functionality used? How popular is the functionality?
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.